


The Only Human

by ERAkley (InsertWittyPseudonymHere)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mates, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWittyPseudonymHere/pseuds/ERAkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After werewolves became known, the world split. Werewolves and human. Pack and not pack. <br/>Evangeline is what is considered human. She goes to a human school as did her brother.</p><p>Problem is: she tested out. She passed the tests the humans are required to take and was accepted into the local werewolf pack's high school and now has to deal with being the only human in a werewolf high school.</p><p>But she has a plan. She's not going to make friends and she's going to stay under the radar. It's bad enough they're all going to know she's there.</p><p>But sometimes fate doesn't care about plans. She's been noticed.</p><p>But being noticed is going to be the least of her problems. She's being taught to be the matriarch of her family. She's taken on a student. She's got her dad popping up on her doorstep. She's getting flashbacks. She's a teenage girl part of the Young Royals of Zya and Zya is gearing up for war and she's being called to the front lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think at the end. It would mean the world to me.

 

_Taking a new step, uttering a new word, is what people fear most._

-Fyodor Dostoyevsky,  _Crime and Punishment_

* * *

 

When I was five, a war happened. I know what you’re thinking: wars happen everywhere, every day, for every reason. But the thing is, this wasn’t a normal war. It wasn’t people trying to conquer or because of politics. It wasn’t even fought like an actual war: there were no casualties until after the fact. It was a slow, calm takeover. We didn’t notice until they were everywhere. Until they told us what they were. That was when the riots started. Then the riots, they just stopped. Then the fear came.

I don’t understand the fear. I mean I do understand  _why_ people were afraid. They are pretty freakin’ scary. I just don’t understand it personally. Dad says it’s because my generation doesn’t remember what it was like before. That we grew up with them so we wouldn’t know any different. Tyler, my brother, says he remembers hearing things on the news and our parents talking about it on the phone. He says he remembers our mom.

To be honest I think I personally don't understand it because of who I am and who my family is and what we mean, especially to our local group. Ty agrees with what I say rather than my dad.

It's funny really because I've heard that life is pretty similar to the way it was before they took over, that there are just some things that are different but not in everyday life for the Normals. They don’t actually call us Normals; that was started by us. They don’t call us anything specific actually.

I’ve never actually met one before. I don’t know when I would’ve. They go to different schools, live in different parts of town, shop at different stores from me specifically. I never actually thought I would meet one, at least not until I went to college or got a job (if I worked for one, which is a high probability.)

I am going to meet one though. Not just one though. A school full. I don’t know how I ended up qualifying for one of their schools. You have to be really smart or a prodigy to get in. It’s not like I wanted to qualify though. I don’t want to go to their school. I’m a teenager; I want to stay with my friends. But we don’t get a choice, at least when we take the test we don’t. It’s required at the end of every summer once you start school. Then you get the choice to go. But no one actually says no. It’s just not socially accepted. And you have a greater chance of being accepted in a good college and getting a good job if you’re a Norm and you go to their school.

Tomorrow is my first day at McKnight High. My plan is to stay quiet and out of the spotlight. Not get noticed. It’s bad enough that I’m a Norm and I’m going to be in a school full of them. The last group of Norms already graduated so I’m going to be the only one.

Tomorrow I get thrown to the teenage wolves of the McKnight pack.


	2. Part One

  _You can’t always be nice. That’s how people take advantage of you. Sometimes you have to set boundaries._

-Unknown

* * *

“Angel! Hurry up or you’re gonna be late!”

“Coming!” I yelled as I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran down the stairs.

“Let’s go,” my brother shoved me out the door and towards the car. I immediately reached for the radio as soon as I got into the car. “Hands off.” Tyler slapped my hands away.

“Come on, Ty. I wanna listen to the radio.”

“You are,” He pointed out.

“I don’t want to listen to this!”

“My car, my rules.”

“But Ty!” I reached for the radio again.

“No! Now stop, we’re almost there anyway.” I pouted and looked out the window and saw he was telling the truth. We were almost there. I sighed. I didn’t want to go here.

“When do you get your car back?”

“Shut up, Ty!”

Ty glanced at me. “Do you want me to come to the office with you?” He pulled up to where the visitors guard was.

I looked at him in relief. “Would you?”

“Not a problem. I think I have to anyway.” He rolled down the window and greeted the guard.

“How can I help you?” The guard asked.

“My sister is starting here today. She transferred over from Belmont. Could you point me to the office?” I leaned forward to look around my brother and waved at the guard.

“What’s your sister’s name?”

“Evangeline Fabbro.”

“One minute.” The guard tilted his head for a minute then focused back in on my brother. “The office is that way. Go straight down then make a left.”

“Okay thanks. I drop her off occasionally so do I come in through here every time or…?”

“I’ll give you a pass so the normal gates will open for you and there’ll be an area that says Student Drop Off. You go there. You’ll be able to pick her up there too.” He handed Ty a metal card to put up on the dash. “The gates will automatically open so you can go through.”

Ty pulled through the gate and made his way to the office and parked. “Do want me to pick you up in the Drop Off?”

I shook my head. “Pick me up outside the gates.” I opened the door and looked up at the school for the first time. Ty whistled.

“When people ask you where you go to school you can now officially say you go to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.” I snorted but couldn’t help but agree. “You ready?”

Not really, no. “Yeah. Lead the way.”

“Can I help you?” The secretary asked as soon as we stepped inside. I looked at her and saw she was looking more towards my brother. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

“I just transferred in this year. Evangeline Fabbro,” I said.

“Oh yes. We’ve been waiting for you Miss Fabbro. Here’s your schedule and someone will be here shortly to show you around. We made sure they had as close a schedule to you as possible. I just need you to sign in here.” She handed me a piece of paper and turned to my brother and smiled. “And you are?”

My brother smiled charmingly. “I’m Tyler. I’m Evan’s brother. I was told I needed to come in when I dropped her off?” He phrased it as a question.

“Ah yes. You just need to sign after her. We asked for her guardian to be here, I take it that’s you.” I averted my eyes and Tyler cleared his throat.

“Our father is her primary guardian. He travels often for the family business so I act in his stead when he’s gone.”

“We’ll make note of that in her file. Letters and emails will be addressed to you. If you could just fill this out please,” She accepted the explanation. My brother was just handing back the file when there was a knock on the door and it opened allowing a student entrance.

He was rather short for a guy, just over my 5’3”. He had blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes, had a lean build, and looked to be a rather easygoing guy. The secretary, still don’t know her name, smiled at the boy. “Just in time, Mr. Lucas. Miss Fabbro, Mr. Lucas over there is going to show you around for the day. Just go to him if you ever need help finding anything.”

“Hey,” Blondie said, smiling at me. I nodded my head in return. “What’s your locker number?”

“Uh,” I looked down to see a card with my number and combo attached to my schedule. “S17.”

“That’s right next to mine!” Blondie smiled. “Come on I’ll take you there first.” He headed back out the door. I turned to Tyler and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

“Text or call whenever you have lunch okay?”

“Okay,” my response was muffled in his chest. He gave me a squeeze and let me go. Guess I wasn’t that reassuring.

“Have a good day, Angel,” he said to me then pushed me toward the door. I walked out and saw Blondie waiting for me. He started to lead me down the hall and into the hallways where people were just coming in. I turned and saw Tyler looking at me. He noticed me looking and waved. I waved back and when I turned to follow Blondie I saw him looking at me curiously. He looked past me to Tyler.

“Is that your brother?” I nodded. “I thought so. You both smell like electricity.” I froze.

“Excuse me?” He looked at me weird then realization crossed his features.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, it’s just weird. I’ve never met anyone who smelled like electricity and then I meet two? Weird.” Okay. He just ignored how weird it is for him to tell me how I smell. He didn’t know what the electricity meant either, I had a pretty good idea though.

“Your locker’s this way, Angel. My name’s Chris but no one calls me that except for my family; you can call me Luke like everyone else.”

“My name is Evangeline,” I hissed at him.

He looked confused. “But I heard-“

“I don’t care what you heard. My name is Evangeline.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I apologize Miss Evangeline.”

“Just lead me to my locker Blondie,” I muttered under my breath, ignoring the fact that he could hear me. He looked away from me and frowned.

“You’re locker is this way, stay close I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” He pulled me into what looked like a main hallway that had several branching off of it at the other end to where we were standing. He avoided looking at me. I think I hurt his feelings. I tried not to feel bad about it but it was hard: he was only trying to help me and here I was being a bitch. It wasn’t his fault I was being forced to come here. He pulled me down into a hallway that branched off and was mostly empty. For now at least. He stopped and I looked at the locker and saw that it was mine. I opened it and my stuff in it.

“What am I going to need?”

“Just a notebook, a pen and folder. If you end up using the notebook for actual work, we’ll come back and get a different one.”

“Thanks,” I said as I pulled out the things he listed. He still wouldn’t look at me. I sighed. “Look, Luke,” he looked at me as I said his name. “I’m sorry I was being mean. I’ve had a pretty bad morning so far and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” He smiled at me and his eyes immediately brightened up.

“Apology accepted. Now let’s get you to-” He peeked at my schedule. “-AP Calculus.” He wrinkled his nose. “You take Calc?”

I couldn’t help it, I laughed. “Yes, I do.”

“Why? And AP? You do know that it’s going to be harder than it would be at your other school right? I mean the test is the same but the class itself is harder.”

“I know.” I frowned at the mention of my old school. “Math is easy for me.”

“Well, you can keep your math. I have Game Theory then. It’s right next door to your room so that works. Let’s go.” He pulled me through the maze of hallways and into a complete different wing of the school. “This is the math wing. It’s a good thing you have this first because it’s the farthest from our lockers. What are you doing after school? I’ll show you easier ways to get everywhere.”

“I can’t after school.” I watched his face fall. “Maybe lunch?” I suggested and he nodded.

“We get an hour for lunch, by the way.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Look we’re here! Have fun in Calc!” He disappeared in the classroom next to the one I was standing at. I walked in and noticed that there were very little people here. I walked up to the teacher’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Evangeline Fabbro.”

The teacher looked up from his book and at me. “You’re the transfer student.” I nodded.

“I hope that you’re prepared for how hard this class is going to be compared to your old high school class. Take a seat anywhere and don’t fall behind.”

I immediately headed straight for the middle seat in the row next to the window. I pulled out my phone and saw that my brother had sent me a picture of our cat, Louis. I smiled. Before I could send him anything the bell rang and I had to put my phone away. I looked around the room saw a large cluster of people toward the back and then everyone else spread out on the other side of the room. No one had sat near me. I shrugged. It was easier this way, being invisible and all that. I won’t get distracted either.

“Alright people. Let’s see which one of you did the summer homework,” the teacher passed out a worksheet.

I couldn’t be happier that I did the homework.

* * *

  *** * * * ***

* * *

“How was it?” Lucas pounced as soon as I stepped out the door.

I shrugged aware of the eyes on us. “Fine.”

“Fine? That’s it?”

I shrugged again. “It’s math. I have AP Biology next.”

“Oh good. That’s pretty close to here.” He led us both to the Biology room, talking my ear off the whole entire time.

“Luke!” He looked over at the sound of his name and I immediately went to the other side of the room, as far from the large group of people Luke was part of as I could, and sat down. I glanced at his group. Is everyone in this school obscenely attractive? Are there any ugly werewolves? Or are they all attractive on their own?

“Evangeline!” Luke called but I pretended that I didn’t hear him. “Evangeline!” He called again. I still ignored him. I heard him walk over to me. “Angel! Why di-” He cut himself off as I turned my head to look at him and glared.

“What did I tell you my name was?” I heard a few intakes of breath as I waited for his answer. Werewolf or not, I wasn’t going to tolerate him calling me Angel.

“Ev-Evangeline.” He gulped.

“Good you remember. Now go away,” I made a shooing motion with my hands.

“I just wanted to know if you would sit with me,” he whispered. He looked hurt but I wasn’t going to feel bad about it.

“No,” and I turned to face forward. I heard him walk away slowly. As he sat I felt eyes on me and knew it wasn’t just his. But maybe he’ll get the hint that I don’t want to be friends with him.

After class I practically ran out of the room with the map and my schedule in my hand. Damn this school is huge. But I had the map and my magic to help.

Did I forget to mention I had magic? Well, I do. The electricity Lucas said he could smell? That’s the magic. The family business.

But anyway, I forced my way through the crowds to the photography classroom. I hope that this is one of the classes, Lucas  _isn’t_ in.

Turns out luck really doesn’t favor me today because in walked Lucas. And not just Lucas but his whole entire posse. Throughout the whole entire class I could feel their stares but I ignored it, listening to the introductory shtick all the teachers do.

During lunch I made my way outside to avoid everybody. I only one class left since I only had five classes out of six today. Which is really weird because at my old high school we had nine classes a day. Unless you were a senior or one of the really lucky juniors that got to leave early. I pulled out my phone to text my brother as promised when I saw a large shadow pass over me. When the shadow didn’t move or say anything I decided to speak.

“Is there any particular reason you’re blocking my sun?” I asked as I looked up. The moment my eyes landed on the tall form I knew exactly who was in front of me. Damon McKnight son of the Alpha of the McKnight Pack.

“You were rude when all he was doing was being nice.”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb. You know exactly who I’m talking about!” And I did know.

“Sorry, I don’t.”

“I can hear the lie y’know,” he bared his teeth.

“Hmm that’s right,” I said as I tapped my lip. “You wolves have built-in lie detectors. Guess I’ll have to work on that.”

“All Luke wanted was to be your friend and you were hurtful.”

“I still don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Short, blonde, one of the friendliest people.”

“Oh!” I said in fake recognition. “You mean Blondie?” I knew I was being a bitch and acting like I didn’t care but I was actually starting to panic. I needed to get myself out of this situation.

Tall, dark, and angry growled. “His name. Is Luke. And I want to know  _why_  you decided to be mean to him.”

I cocked my head. “I don’t see how that’s your business.”

“He’s my cousin and my pack.” I shrugged. “Do you have any idea who I am?” I did, who didn’t? But I wasn’t about to tell him that.

“I’m Damon McKnight.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Damon growled again.

“My father is the Alpha and I am future-”

“Last I checked you’re the spare; Mikale McKnight is the heir apparent, not you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” I turned and made my way inside the school to hurry up and finish up the day.

This day is not going well. Ty is going to  _kill_  me.


	3. Part Two

_The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry._

-Robert Burns

* * *

"Go! Go!" I yelled as I slammed the car door. Ty looked at me confused but sped off anyway.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"I may have pissed off someone."

He looked at me warily. "Who did you piss off Evangeline?"

"Damon McKnight," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Damon McKnight," I said louder.

"WHAT?" He slammed on the brake.

"Tyler!" I screeched.

"Damon McKnight, Evangeline?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," I defended.

"But still, a McKnight of all people?" He sighed. "Tell me everything."

So I did. I told him everything that had happened today.

"That Lucas kid sounds persistent, he's probably going to bother you tomorrow."

"I know," I grumbled as we pulled up to our house.

"Why don't we just deal with it as it comes?" He suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"How about we order in."

"Pizza?"

Ty's eyes lit up. "Movie marathon?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Of course! What else would we watch?" I grinned and started to pull the movies out.

* * *

 

I trudged my way down the stairs the next morning. "You look tired, Shortstack," Ty said as he put a bowl, a box of Lucky Charms, and milk in front of me.

"Stop calling me that," I grumbled as I made my breakfast.

"Why? You are short," he laughed.

"Just because you're freakishly tall," I glared.

"Maybe I'm not freakishly tall but you're just freakishly short," he pointed out.

"Shut up," I whined. He was annoyingly put together this early in the morning. My brother and I were complete opposites when you looked at us. He was tall, I was short. He had blue eyes, I had brown. He had light brown hair with a hint of red, I had dark brown almost black hair. He was muscular and looked strong, I looked like I had no muscles and was weak. He was tan, I was far from it. The list goes on and on but we got along surprisingly well, always have according to Dad.

"You need to get ready and out the door in the next half hour. I have to go check on the store and the shop," Ty informed me. You're probably thinking store and shop, same thing right? But it's not. The store is a bookstore/café and the shop is an occult shop literally called The Shoppe that our mother owned, passed down from parent to child. Ty has been working in it officially since he was fourteen and now runs it completely. Mom used to take us in there when she would work and teach us about  _everything_. After Mom, our aunt Kelly, my mom's sister, ran the shop. She did less and less when Ty started and let him take control. Then I started working there when I was fourteen as well and started training. Dad hasn't stepped foot in the shop since Mom died.

"Do you need me to work the store after school?" I asked as I put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"Would you?"

"Mhmm. I do know how weekends get at the shop Ty."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Ty asked as I headed out of the kitchen and up to my room.

"Nah," I refused. "It's pretty close to MHS, I can walk."

"If you're sure…"

"I am," I reassured.

I did my morning routine then raced down the stairs so Ty could get to the shop on time. The car ride passed quickly with me and Ty arguing over the radio as usual. "Have fun with the Alpha Spare," he said as I pulled my bag out of the back seat. I turned and glared at him. He chuckled as I stormed away.

I'm here early so hopefully the halls will be clear and I won't have to deal with Lucas or the rest of his pack anytime soon. I was muttering about annoying brothers as I threw the door open. And slammed straight into a hard chest.

I huffed as I picked up my bag and tried to walk around the human sized wall in front of me. A large hand grabbed my arm as I tried to move. "Where do you think you're going little human?" A familiar deep voice asked.

Shit. I turned to glare at the hand and my eyes traveled up the arm, across the shoulder, over the neck and to the face of the one my brother referred to as the Alpha Spare. I smirked at the thought. When he growled I remembered he had asked me a question. "Guam," I smirked as he growled at the use of sarcasm then frown when he wouldn't let me go. "Let me go, McKnight." When he still didn't let me go and his grip tightened, I felt my magic pulse under my skin at what was perceived as a threat.

Magic isn't tangible, I can't actually touch it. When it's in use it possible to see it given there is light in the magic being used. If the magic is powerful enough it's possible to feel it pass over you. For instance, wards constructed from runes. When the runes are drawn in the specific spots and are erected, if you have a strong enough tie to the supernatural you'll be able to feel the wards as you pass through them. It's mostly when magic is enhanced by runes that you'll be able to feel it. Now don't get me wrong, anyone can use runes to set up barriers along shops and homes due to the ambient magic from the earth. But you'd have to believe in them and actually know they can do that, not everyone does.

But it's tradition in the Verdandi family, my mother's family, to take a rune on the first full moon after they begin their training and from there various runes are added. The first rune though is the main one that the others are drawn around, that is the main power source. The main rune enhances the magic that runs through our veins. I got my first rune when I began my training per tradition but I've also gotten my other runes, including ones of protection that will activate when I'm near something dangerous.

The son of an Alpha, a potential Alpha, is dangerous. Said potential Alpha's grip tightened and triggered the runes, activating my magic. As I felt the rush I had to force it back. Damon McKnight was not aiming to hurt me at the moment. Even though he has the right to protect his pack, I have done nothing to warrant an aggressive act. He would have to go to his father to get permission to punish me and knowing my family, I doubt Alpha McKnight would allow for an aggressive act.

The magic is not tangible, you cannot feel it nor see it as it's not being used. But he could smell it. Damon cocked his head as he sniffed the air and looked at me curiously. "Why do you smell like electricity?"

"You do realize normal people don't tell people what they smell like right?"

"I'm not normal," he retorted.

"That," I snapped as I tried to pull my arm away. "Is obvious. Now would you please let me go?" He actually listened and let go. Before I could walk away though he stepped in front of me to keep my attention.

"My father wishes to speak with you," he had to force out. "After school, I will bring you to my house to meet with my father. I will meet you by your locker. Wait with Luke," he informed the walked toward the group that entered the school behind me.

"What could the big bad Alpha of the McKnight Pack want with me?" I mused as I walked through the crowded hallways. There goes the extra time before class starts.

I was in third when I was called down. I watched my teachers eyes glaze slightly before she nodded and looked at me.

"Miss Fabbro, Prinicipal Brooks would like to see you. Please head to the office. Do you know the way?"

I nodded and made my way out the door. I walked to the office slowly, wandering what they wanted from me. "Just head on in," the secretary said cheerily.

"Thanks," I said as I knocked on the door then opened it.

"Ah, yes. Miss Fabbro please take a seat." I walked over to the chair that was near the window. The other chair was occupied by a boy that look to be a sophomore. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He had long jean clad legs, was a light blue button down that was left unbuttoned to see the t-shirt underneath, and Doc Martens covered his feet. He was a cross between Blondie and Damon. He was obviously one of the younger McKnight brothers. This just piqued my curiosity. Why would the principal want to meet with me and McKnight.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today, Miss Fabbro." I nodded. "Mr. McKnight here is switching into junior classes and needs someone to work with him to make sure he keeps up."

Okay, that explains why he's here. Now what about me?

"Why am I here sir?" I asked in as a polite a tone as possible.

"Because, Miss Fabbro. I want  _you_  to be the one to help him." I glanced over at McKnight and saw that he was nonchalant about the ordeal.

"Why me exactly? Why not one of…"

"Kiel," the teen next to me supplied. This must be Ezekiel McKnight.

"-Kiel's brothers? Wouldn't they be more suited towards the task?" Kiel snorted as I mentioned his older brothers.

Mr. Brooks hesitated. "Mr. McKnight's father believes that this is for the best." I wanted to press but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"It's because I'm human," Kiel said bluntly. "You're the only other human in this place. My  _father_ ," he spit out the word as if it disgusted him. "Feels it would be best if I interacted with others of my  _kind_." That explains it then. The only human of the McKnight family. It was big news when it was revealed that one of the McKnight boys was human. No one knew which one just that one was human. As I looked at him, I wouldn't be able to tell that he was the human one. I would've thought it was the youngest actually since it was revealed when he was two.

I looked at him in sympathy. It wasn't easy being one of the only humans in a school full of werewolves.

"Fine, I'll do it," I told Brooks as I watched for Kiel's reaction. He noticeably relaxed so I figured I did good.

"Good, good. You both may go now. I believe you both have lunch now?" I stood and followed Kiel out of the office.

As we walked towards the cafeteria I hesitated then spoke. "Where are you sitting?"

Kiel stopped and looked at me. "Damon wants me to sit with him. Why?"

"You don't have to sit with him if you don't want to. Y-you can sit with me if you want, I wouldn't mind."

"I'll think about it," he smiled at me as he walked up the stairs next to the cafeteria, most likely to get avoid going to the cafeteria for as long as possible. I walked to my locker, grabbed my lunch, and headed outside. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and opened for a new message.

**_I'll be late getting to work. A. MK wants to meet with me._ **

I walked over to a tree with pretty good shade and waited for a response from Ty. I pulled out my lunch and when I heard a voice seconds after my phone vibrated.

"Ooh! You got a text! Someone special?" I dropped my phone into my lap and knocked my head against the tree. Why me? Blondie dropped down next to me.

"Not that it's any of your business but no it's my brother." I checked the text as I leaned away from the blonde.

 ** _What did you do?_**  Was my brother's reply.

**_No idea._ **

**_Are you going to go?_**  Ty responded immediately.

I glanced up at Lucas to make sure he wasn't reading my phone. He was actually sitting there quietly picking at his food.  ** _Gonna try not to. Walk my way to Scrib, if they stop me then I'll go._**

 ** _Good Luck_** , was my brother's finally advice. I dropped my phone again and groaned. I glared at Blondie.

"Why are you here?" He looked up at me quickly then looked back down at his food and mumbled something.

"Human, I don't have super hearing you'll have to speak up."

"I just thought we could be friends," he said quietly. I took a good look at the short blonde. He was the nephew of the alpha of one of the most powerful packs in the world, he probably didn't have a lot of true friends even in the pack. Most people were probably trying to use him to get closer to his cousins and uncle. He was probably overlooked because he appeared to be weak with his height and small build.

I sighed. "Look Blon-" He flinched as I called him as the name I gave him in my head. "Luke," I corrected. "Look Luke, to be honest with you. I don't want to be friends with you." He flinched again and looked down. "You are far to bubbly for me and I would probably punch you within hours of being near you."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I just try so hard to make friends that I come on too strong and I'm not usually like that. I just want friends," he whispered. I sighed. I felt bad for him.

"I'm not just gonna be friends with you that quickly. Why don't we start over and go from there?" I didn't actually want to make friends here but it seems like I will be. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's do that. But first, I just want to say sorry for calling you Angel after you told me not to." The kid looked so genuinely sincere that I decided to forgive him for it.

"Water under the bridge. My name's Evangeline and I'm new here, it's nice to meet you."

"Chris Lucas," he put a hand out for me to shake. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "You can call me Luke if you prefer."

"Call me Evan, all my friends do," I couldn't help but smile at him. Now that he wasn't so annoyingly bubbly I don't mind talking to him. Before our conversation could actually go anywhere a shadow fell over us.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Luke looked up and grinned. "Kee! Sit! Sit!" And there's the bubbly attitude.

Kiel laughed as he looked at his cousin. "Hi Chris. Do you mind if I sit here Evangeline?"

"Go ahead. How did you know my name?" I asked warily.

"Everyone knows your name my fellow human." Luke gasped as Kiel said 'fellow human.' "Don't worry Luke, she knows. She's my tutor."

"So we'll be seeing you around the house a lot?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Right. Too strong."

"Probably," I answered his question. "Why would I be seeing you exactly?"

"Because my family lives with Kee's."

"Word is you've got a meeting with my father."

"The Alpha wants to meet with you? Do you know what for?" Luke asked excitedly.

"No idea."

"Are you going to go?" Kiel cut Luke off.

I just hummed. Kiel smirked. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. Whatever you're doing instead I won't tell. And neither will Chris," Kiel shot his cousin a look. He nodded his head in agreement. "If they catch you, do you want to start today?"

"Yeah, sure. If they catch me," I smirked in return. Kiel smirked in return and Luke joined in.

"You can call me Kee," he said.

"You look more like a Zeke."

"Zeke it is then," he agreed.

"Call me Chris instead of Luke."

"I can do that but only if you guys call me Evan." They smiled.

There goes the plan.


End file.
